


I See You're A Man With Ideals... I Better Be Going Before You've Still Got Them

by meaninglessblah, tomato_carnage



Series: You Can Have Anything You Want In Life If You Dress For It [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 1950s, 50s Aesthetic Kink, All The Robins Are Not Straight™, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne Undercover As Bruce Wayne, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Damian Has A Historical Dress Fixation, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Drake In A Dress, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_carnage/pseuds/tomato_carnage
Summary: Tim went undercover in a 1950s pin-up girl style dress to lure in a mark, and all the Robins decided they like the dress too much. Now they want to make sure Tim knows just how much they appreciate it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikazuki_Mitsukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Mitsukai/gifts).

Jason sucks a breath down his cigarette and glares at the rookie who has him cordoned into the tiny square of pavement that constitutes a ‘garden’ in the Diamond District. He steals another glance down at his cell between the fresh-faced cop paraphrasing his enquiry for the third time. 

“So Mister Wayne hired you as his-” 

“Security expert,” Jason grunts, and scrubs at his goatee around plucking the smoke from his pursed lips. It’d come loose in his scuffle with the meathead currently making his way downtown to the GCPD watchhouse in the back of a wagon. Jason has been surreptitiously ensuring it’s still attached to his chin for the past fifteen minutes. The rookie probably thinks it’s a nervous tic. 

“Right,” the kid says, and glances down at his notes like some diligent detective. Jason resists the urge to roll his eyes. “And you attended the meeting with Mister Abramovic.” 

“In that I was present, existing, extant?” Jason retorts, and shuffles his shoulders back against the brick, returning the cigarette to his lips. “Got it in one, boss. Say, how much bang do you make for the taxpayer’s buck? My missus has been naggin’ me to look into public security for a while now. I hear government jobs pay handsomely for good fists like mine.” 

The officer blanches a little beneath the blue cotton trim of his cap. “I, uh, I’d have to ask public relations-” 

Jason lets his brow pinch in a mockery of tediousness now that he’s successfully managed to divert the kid’s attention. “Don’t feed me the PR spiel, kid. I’m an honest working guy same as you. One man to another: what’s your paycheck ride in at?” 

Pushing the dollar bill, Jason has found, is a near impeccable way of sweeping a conversation out from under someone. No one wants to talk about their bills or their bank accounts unless it’s at gunpoint. Or over the sparkling chardonnay he’d snuck a sip of at a handful of Bruce’s old galas. But even those chuckling Charlies had been sure to only allude to their wealth in the corner of a smirk or the crook of a brow, never in hard, accountable figures. 

This new kid looks like Jason’s asked him to strip bare. “If we could focus on the incident at hand-” he tries, and Jason sighs. 

“Not that much to tell, kid.” 

“Officer Dawson,” the kid corrects with the barest irritated puffery. Maybe Jason’s stumbled across a new button to push. “And the witness reported seeing the victim in a troubling state of undress in her report.” 

Jason rolls his eyes. Ah yes, their wonderful Samaritan onlooker, who had been quick to snatch the dishevelled Tim out from under his and Dick’s shadows with a glower and a sharp tongue as they’d crossed the lobby. She had fretted over Tim’s obvious neglect and refused their assurances he was okay as the platitudes of possible abusers. It wasn’t until Tim had agreed to follow her to reception to report a crime that she had smoothed her features into soft concern and tugged him over to see management. He can still picture the pinched remorse on Tim’s face, those ruby-smeared lips curling in an apologetic grin. 

If he angles himself with one shoulder against the brick wall, he can see through the shimmering full-length glass of the lobby to where Tim sits on a plush lounge set, surrounded by no less than four officers. His interviewer is sat in the armchair opposite, studiously (not) taking notes. His partner had slotted himself against the armrest of Tim’s lounge less than a minute later. Tweedledum had taken up a lean against the back of the interviewer’s chair, and Tweedledee had posted himself next to the coffee table, back to the curious receptionist who’s stealing glances in the guise of inspecting her nails. 

Jason watches Tim shift to cross his legs, watches four sets of eyes slip down to the exposed inch of thigh beneath those skirts. He shoves down the urge to gag. Assures himself that it’s disgust at the transparency of Gotham’s finest that has his blood thrumming steady in his ears and not jealousy at the attention Tim’s garnishing. 

Even dishevelled - and God, when did _ that _ manifest itself as a solid kink in Jason’s thrashing libido - Tim looks impeccably elegant. The way he intersperses his hurried little hand gestures with broad sweeps of his arms that shift the light across his exposed collarbones and askew fabric of his navy dress. 

When was the last time Jason ever got an actual glimpse of Tim’s collarbones? Not anytime in recent memory, that’s for damn sure. They’re delicate, firm things, rolling into the neatly packed muscles of his shoulders with a fluidity that Jason’s never come close to attaining. Where he’s all stiff, hard angles, Tim is smooth, flowing beauty. It sits demurely in the pinch of his waist, and the curve of his hipbones, and the way his elbows crook, and the slide of nylon stocking over his goddamn ankle. 

Jason spits a curse into the filter of his smoke and turns away from the alluring window, thumbing open his phone and glancing at the screen again. 

“Sir,” the young officer entreats again, drawing Jason’s gaze up, “if you could describe the event, as you understand it, beginning with Mister Wayne and Mister Abramovic’s meeting in the penthouse.” 

Jason blinks at him, lip curling back slightly. “They met. They shook hands, kissed each others asses; the regular shit. Then Abramovic took us into the sitting room, poured us a few drinks and started groping up the escort.” 

“At what point were you aware that Mister Draper was an escort - before, during or after your encounter with Mister Abramovic?” 

Jason resists the cloying urge to suck on his teeth and declares, “Does it honestly matter?” 

“It could go towards the accused’s state of mind, his intentions.” 

Jason offers the rookie an incredulous look. “He pulled a knife on the guy. Just ‘cause he’s in a dress doesn’t mean you get to treat him as anything less than a victim. Abramovic practically stripped the guy himself.” 

“Mister Draper assaulted the accused-” 

Jason’s drawn up to his full height in a breath, watching the panic flare and wane as the officer plants himself more firmly in the face of it. “That handsy fuck was lucky to get off with that little. If he’d pulled a knife on literally anyone else in that room, he’d be sipping his meals through a goddamn straw right now. The assault is the least of the issues here. How about we focus on how your boys have their hands all over a _ victim_?” Jason accuses, jabbing a finger towards the glass. 

The officer’s head swivels, and Jason follows it’s trail to alight on Tim again, hitching his dress up where it’s slipped down his chest. A soft flush lines his cheeks, and it deepens when one of the cops reaches over to help him adjust the dress, two fingers dipping into his cleavage. Jason watches Tim still, before choking a laugh and smiling gratefully. He still leans away once the officer straightens, his shoulders coming in to shelter him as he ducks his head. 

“Fuck’s sake,” Jason mutters as he turns away, jamming his hand in his pocket and fumbling until he feels the reassuring weight of his cell. Another nervous tic, maybe, if he’s playing the part of a disgruntled security guard. A fixation if he’s feeling indulgent, or honest. 

It’s taking most of his willpower not to glance down at the screen again, at the perfectly snapped image he knows he’ll find spread across it. The one of Tim with his hand threaded thoughtlessly back through his matted victory curls, his dress half-hanging down his chest, the peek of a laddered stocking visible up the back of his calf. The photo Jason had snapped while Tim had been shyly reporting the ‘crime’ he’d been subjected to to the receptionist. The one Jason told himself he’d captured to torment the Baby Bat with later. And in fairness, he had; the shot was perfectly timed to ensure a tremendous spike in Damian’s blood pressure when he sees what Abramovic has done to his meticulous outfit planning. Even Tim would be impressed with the sheer debilitating composure of the photo. 

Only Damian wasn’t even here to torment, and Jason had already swept his eyes over the immortalised crook of Tim’s hip and the angle of his jawline no less than six times since this rookie had bailed him up. 

So Jason drops his cigarette beneath his heel and grinds that obsession away with the tobacco, straightening to brush past the rookie officer. The man fumbles to stop him, and Jason ignores him, ducking into the lobby amidst a flurry of objections. 

The cops are still gathered around Tim, and there’s five of them now, all doting eyes and leering smiles, and Tim’s doing that thing where he counts people in the swift, sharp slide of his peripheral gaze so they don’t notice how keyed up he is. Jason plants himself between the armchair and the cop poised over the coffee table, crossing his arms over his considerable bulk. 

None of them notice him until his rookie catches up to him, spewing curses and begging him to please return to the front of the building so these upstanding gentlemen can do their damn jobs. Five pairs of eyes tear themselves away from Tim with visible reluctance, shifting up Jason’s imposing frame and pausing on the crook of his thin, pressed smile. Even Tim stops gushing reassurances to look at him, and there’s a definite relief in the depths of his gaze. 

“Mister Draper,” Jason says loud enough to have at least one of the cops shuffle a step back, effecting his best Alfred-esque diction. “Mister Wayne will be departing the premises shortly. He requested you attend his next engagement with him. If you would be so kind as to accompany me to the vehicle,” he advises with a sweeping gesture, and Tim’s already standing in those sleek, ruby red heels. 

“My apologies,” Tim says with a blinding gleam of perfect teeth. It stops Jason’s breath for the barest moment, and then he’s hooking an arm into the crook of Jason’s frozen elbow, plastering himself along the line of Jason’s body. “Move,” he murmurs into Jason’s shoulder, and Jason forces his legs forward under him, steering Tim away from the pack of gawking cops. 

Dick’s suddenly on Tim’s other flank the moment they cross over the embroidered entrance doormat, a protective barrier between their small charge and the eyes that follow them. It’s only once Dick guides them towards the sidewalk that Tim begins to unwind. 

He doesn’t pull away from Jason though, even once they get to the ebony Bentley. If anything, he leans his weight into Jason more when they stop, sighing. 

“Thanks,” he says to them both, and Dick slides down to his haunches to cup a hand around Tim’s calf, lifting his heel up to rest on his trousers’ thigh. Tim blinks, a little surprised, but doesn’t protest as Dick begins massaging the limb, focusing on the tendons in Tim’s strained ankles. 

“How’re you holding up, Tim?” he asks, voice pitching low to avoid any eavesdroppers-in-blue. His blue eyes flick up to snare Tim, whose grip tightens around Jason’s bicep. Fuck, but Jason’s glad his arm is crooked enough that he can surreptitiously flex the muscle beneath those petite fingers. 

“Better without the extra attention,” Tim replies with a small smile, and Jason bristles at the sheer gall of those nosy cops, sliding a hand down around Tim’s waist to steady him where he rocks back on one heel. 

“Say the word and we’re out of here, babybird,” he promises, breathing softly into the crown of Tim’s hair, gaze sweeping the sidewalk for unwanted company. This close, he can smell the lingering scent of cherries, of Tim’s demure perfume, and something muskier. It takes Jason a minute to recognise it as Abramovic’s cologne, staining Tim’s skin with its stench. His head spins a little with the vengeful rush of blood. “Say the word.” 

“Bird,” Bruce says in his deep timbre, materialising behind the trio. Dick sets Tim’s foot back on the pavement, rolling smoothly up to brush down his suit and pull open the back door. Bruce ducks into it, pausing only to sweep Tim in beside him, and Jason lets him go reluctantly. 

It’s not until Dick’s ensured they’re both tucked safely within that he closes the door and meets Jason’s gaze. “We’re going to take care of him, properly,” Dick promises, blue eyes insistent and steady. “Both of us.” 

Jason lets a coy smile worm its way onto his lips at the kindling of fire in that stare. “Read my mind, Dickie.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Have a seat,” Dick offers, even though he’s gesturing to Tim’s bed. “You must be beat after walking around in those heels all day.” 

Tim settles on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs absently as he hums. “They’re not as bad as you’d think,” he admits, pointing the ruby shoes towards the carpet. “Besides, these aren’t even the highest I’ve worn before.” 

Jason, halfway to shucking his suit jacket as he strides into the bedroom, pauses, gaze shifting to share a look with Dick. There’s a determination there, a decision reached as Dick reaches up to unbutton the first few buttons of his dress shirt. 

“You say shit like that and we’re gonna have to do something about it, babybird,” Jason says offhandedly, folding the jacket over the back of Tim’s desk chair so he can slip the plain tie from his collar. 

Tim watches his movements with quiet intrigue. His tone is complacent when he replies, “Like what?” 

Jason stills, meeting that stare as Tim swings his crooked leg absently. “Put you in dresses and heels more often, for one,” he answers, timbre low and thrumming with warning. 

Tim’s painted lips curl marginally, an amused glint flickering in his pale blue eyes. Dick wanders over to lace his fingers through Tim’s mussed victory curls, the man’s gaze rising to meet his. 

“Your hair’s all ruined, babybird.” 

Tim doesn’t flinch beneath the attention. “I prefer babydoll, I think.” 

Dick blinks, arching a brow. “Oh, you do, do you, babydoll?” 

“Baby doll?” Jason interjects as he approaches, gaze dragging over Tim with wicked intent. 

Dick tilts his head, letting a finger trail down the smeared lipstick on Tim’s cheek. “He likes babydoll, Jay,” he purrs, as if to a confidant. 

“Our baby doll,” Jason agrees in a low rumble, and Dick knows if he turns to look, Jason’s gaze would be burning in its intensity. He slides down to his heels, and then his knees when Tim uncrosses his legs with a short, sharp inhale. 

Dick meets the smaller man’s gaze, holds it. “You look magnificent, babydoll,” he murmurs, fingertips dancing inattentively over Tim’s ankle as he drinks in the man’s expression. “Ravishing. Can we show you how much we appreciate it?” 

Tim swallows, stare intent when it flickers from Dick to Jason and back down again. “Think I could handle that, Daddy-O.” 

“Lay back, Tim,” Dick purrs, low and halfway to a growl. He wraps a palm around the younger man’s ankle, guiding it off the floor and high enough that he can press a kiss to the spur of bone. He holds Tim’s gaze as he does it, and is rewarded with a sharp intake of breath that makes his lips curl in a grin. “We’re gonna take good care of you, babydoll.” 

It’s a chore trying to unthread the red T-strap from it’s tiny golden buckle, but Dick manages to keep Tim distracted with the string of soft kisses he trails up the back of his calf. Dick guides his heel incrementally higher as he goes, until he can press lips to the back of his knee and slide the heeled shoe off in the same smooth glide of motion. 

Tim makes a soft little noise of surprise when he does, but Dick only pauses to shuffle more evenly between his knees and set the shoe down on the carpet. Then he reaches for his other heel. 

“Dick,” Tim breathes, blue eyes wide and enthralled when Dick glances up through his lashes. He must make a pretty sight, because Tim swallows harshly when their gazes meet, and it sends a thrill curling down the entire length of Dick’s spine. Having those eyes on him, knowing he’s the centre of Tim’s attention, the focus of his entire world right now, is intoxicating. 

He pulls his gaze away with effort, repeating his slow trek up Tim’s other calf as he unbuckles the matching shoe. Dick doesn’t stop until fingers wind into his hair, fisting at the crown, and it’s only once Dick tilts his head back enough to notice Tim hasn’t moved that he realises it’s Jason. 

Teeth nip at his ear, catching him off guard before Jason’s low timbre thrums against the shell, “Greedy.” 

Then Jason’s rising up over him, hand tightening in his hair hard enough to pry a moan from Dick’s held-open throat. He’s pulled back against Jason’s thigh and held there as the man winds a huge palm over Tim’s jaw, dragging him into a kiss. 

Jason kisses like he’s suffocating, pressing down hard and languorously into Tim’s parting lips as his fingers slide up into that hair. Dick gasps a little at the sight, of Jason’s huge frame swamping them both, trapping them beneath his bulk. Tim looks a little weak-limbed beneath the attention, until Jason pulls back with a sharp gasp of air. 

Then he’s straightening, yanking Dick upright with a firm tug in his hair, and guiding him over Tim’s torso. Dick relinquishes the hold he has on Tim’s leg immediately in favour of cradling his jaw with both hands and pouring himself into the man’s opening mouth. Tim tastes like artificial cherries, and Dick takes the opportunity to lick his way over the man’s flushed lips, slicking them before he dips in to catch Tim’s tongue with his own. 

Tim groans when he does, shuddering beneath him, and when Dick glances down, he can see Tim’s knuckles fisted white around handfuls of the bedsheets. It’s desperate enough to make Dick huff a laugh into his mouth before he doubles his efforts and sinks into him. 

He shivers when Jason’s palms lace up the backs of his thighs, tightening around the muscle just beneath the curve of his ass and guiding his legs up one by one until he’s straddling Tim’s smaller hips. Dick hooks his knees into the mass of skirts as he settles his weight on the edge of the bed, dragging the ruffles up the arches of Tim’s thighs just to hear the man moan at the exposure. 

Dick tightens his grip on Tim’s jaw, swipes his thumbs languidly over the man’s cheekbones. Drops one hand to the middle of Tim’s back between his shoulder blades, sliding the zipper of the dress down just so he can feel the arch of Tim’s spine beneath the slice of his thumbnail. Dick grins at the hitch of breath, and bears him back slowly, inexorably onto the bed, layering enough of his weight onto Tim to be incentivising. 

Tim folds easily, trembling on his way down until his mussed hair is splayed out around his flushed face. Then Dick pulls back to admire him. Admire those lidded, ice blue eyes. Admire the smear of lipstick just below his cheekbone. Admire the arch of his throat when he swallows and lifts his eyes to Dick. 

Dick hooks a thumb into his mouth, rolling his lower lip just to hear Tim choke on a gasp. He’s sure he must look positively wicked when he whispers, “You look stunning, doll.” 

He knows when Jason folds down between Tim’s parted legs, because Tim jolts, eyes widening. He can feel Jason’s knuckles graze his ass when he layers them over Tim’s thighs and slides them slowly down the limbs, as if he’s admiring every inch of Tim he can see. 

Dick shifts upright and lifts his thumb away from his lower lip, noting the stain of red on it before he snares Tim’s devout gaze. Then, aware of every dragging inch of that stare, Dick closes his lips around it, sucking the sickly sweet lipstick off the digit. Tim melts beneath the visual assault, the pools of his eyes flattening out as he sighs softly, slumping fully into the covers. 

Dick grins, and before Tim can recover, swings his leg off Tim’s waist, rolling onto the covers next to him. Tim bleats a protest at the loss, but Dick just threads a hand up through his hair and arches him up into another short kiss. 

Tim seems all too eager to comply, but Dick breaks away before he can deepen it, nodding down between the man’s exposed thighs. After a moment’s hesitation, Tim follows his gaze down and shudders visibly. 

Jason’s on his knees beneath Tim, sliding his palms up the outside of his hips high enough to push back what’s left of the skirts before they descend again. His eyes are fixed on the pair of them, roiling with arousal and blown wide. He’s a picture of devotion, his entire focus smothering Tim. 

As they watch, Jason drags his eyes off them, turning to press a long kiss over the surface cut on Tim’s inner thigh, where Abramovic had rested the knife. Dick can count the slow, deep, audible breaths Tim drags in before Jason cants and shifts slightly to give himself more room to manoeuvre. 

Jason hooks his teeth into the edge of Tim’s left stocking, hands suring around his calf as he descends slowly, dragging the nylon with him. Dick grins at the sight, at the awed reverence in Tim’s gaze as Jason tucks nails into the stocking and takes it the rest of the way off his leg, peppering his exposed thigh with kisses as he does. 

He peels the material away, the dark nylon revealing pale, smooth skin in its wake, and throws it aside when he yanks it over Tim’s heel. He sucks a hickey into the curve of his knee when he reaches over, and switches to suck a matching bruise into the other as soon as it’s bare. Tim whines at the sight, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. 

It sends heat straight down to Dick’s cock, and he spends a moment summoning control. He glances back in time to watch Jason nudge his face into the swathes of skirt flared around Tim’s hips. 

Then Jason pauses, a wicked curl to his grin as he pulls back. “Well shit, baby doll. You really do like this whole dress thing, huh?” 

Dick understands why when Jason tugs the dress down the line of his hips, exposing the curl of black lace panties beneath the straps of his garter belt. His breath catches at the sight, and Tim squirms when Jason unlatches the hooks at his waist, peeling the garter off him as he presses a kiss to the strip of stomach beneath. 

“All dressed up for us, baby doll,” he murmurs into Tim’s heated skin, raising goosebumps. “Gonna have to show you how grateful we are.” 

Jason slides his palms up the back of Tim’s thighs, nails catching in the lace of his panties as he drags them down, lips trailing into the cradle of Tim’s hips. He presses his legs up, ducking down to hook them over his shoulders as Tim whines, breathing erratic. 

Dick wastes no time skirting up the length of the bed to settle behind Tim’s shoulders. It gives him an unobstructed view of Jason as he licks his lips, holding Tim’s gaze as he descends beneath the jut of his cock, tongue pressing up to dip between his cheeks. 

Tim squirms a little when Jason circles his rim, and Dick watches, mesmerised, as Jason’s eyelids flutter closed, his nose pressing flush against Tim’s perineum so he can slide his tongue past that tight ring of muscle. 

It’s the soft little ‘oh’ of pleasure slipping from Tim’s lips that draws Dick down to them, a hand sliding beneath his chin to tip him up into the kiss. He takes his time exploring the younger man’s mouth, letting the vibrations wash through him when Jason’s ministrations draw little moans from his throat. 

Dick pulls back to wrestle his shirt off, the material too cloying when he can have himself pressed to Tim’s heated skin, pin him down with his weight. Tim’s gaze follows him when he strips, appreciative. His brow pinches, lips parting when Jason makes a concerted effort between his legs, and breaks Dick’s stare to glance down. 

Tim’s fists tug at the sheets when he does, a whining moan trembling over his saliva-slicked lips when Jason pulls back to meet his gaze, pressing a kiss to the base of his cock. 

“Look so gorgeous, baby doll,” he praises. “Were you trying to impress us with all this get up?” 

“Gotta impress you, dreamboat,” Tim gasps, swallowing hard when Jason descends again. His gaze lifts to the ceiling, his spine curling slightly under the resumed onslaught as Jason licks him open. “Had to get you to, _ ah, _ notice somehow.” 

Dick hums, mouthing a line up Tim’s neck as he purrs, “Notice what, babydoll?” 

Tim inhales raggedly, toes curling as his knees grip Jason’s temples briefly, before relinquishing him to splay open. His blue eyes are fixed to the ceiling, dazed. “Notice me, Daddy-O.” 

Dick closes his teeth lightly over the side of Tim’s neck, lathering his pulse as Tim whines brokenly. “Got our full attention now, babydoll.” 

Dick crawls over his shoulder, planting his palms on either side of Tim’s ribs. Feels the muscles of his back roll when he dips down to drag teeth along the length of Tim’s collarbone, kiss at a blooming bruise left at the base of his throat. Tim gives a ragged sob at the attention, so Dick takes a meandering path down his sternum, admiring how his pale skin blooms under Dick’s lips. 

He shifts his weight down onto his elbow when he reaches one of Tim’s nipples, lifting his free hand to tease the other as he wraps his mouth around the nub. Tim jolts upwards with a cry, and Dick chuckles, swiping his tongue over it once before he draws the nipple back between his teeth. 

“Ah, Dick, please,” Tim moans, his face flushed. 

“Hmm?” Dick purrs, swirling his tongue across Tim’s erect nipple, admiring his handiwork as it turns raspberry red. “What was that?” 

Tim hesitates, a shudder rippling through him at the realisation, the implication of Dick’s teasing. “Please, Daddy-_O_-” Tim begins, voice failing and back arching as Jason clearly does something _ fantastic _ with his mouth. 

Dick leans forward and tweaks one of Tim’s sorely abused nubs. Tim mewls. 

“Don’t think I heard you there, babydoll.” 

“I- Dick, please,” Tim breaks off with a gasp. 

The slick sounds of Jason’s mouth provide an especially obscene accompaniment to Tim’s stammering. Dick has never heard anything so debauched. He lets the grin on his lips spread, lets his voice slide into a low, sultry timbre. 

“You’ve got to use your words, babydoll.” 

Dick draws idle circles around Tim’s chest with the flat of his thumb, trailing further and further down. 

“You’ve got to enunciate-”

“Please touch my cock.”

The demand seems to burst from Tim’s chest. He screws his eyes shut immediately after, breath hitching unevenly as Jason continues his work. Dick takes a moment to appreciate the low thrum of Tim’s whimper, the way Jason’s head bobs between his legs, Tim’s thighs _ trembling- _

“Good boy.” 

Tim gives him a full-body shudder at the praise, sending a thrill of heat to Dick’s core. He hums, splaying his hand across Tim’s chest. Pressing down to hold him in place, pin him beneath that weight until he’s writhing. A flash of movement catches Dick’s attention, and he glances down quick enough to catch when Jason shoves both hands up around those pale thighs and _ rakes _ his nails down Tim’s sides. 

Tim screams, arching up as his back bows. It falls into a trembling sob when Jason’s hands fall back to wrap around his thighs, holding him still as he fucks his tongue into Tim with sharp, pointed thrusts. 

Dick pushes up, bowing down to nip to the centre of Tim’s stomach, just to hear him make sharp little mewls as Dick skirts his belly button and bites into the arch of his hip. 

Jason’s eyes flutter open when he draws another shout from Tim, that green-blue gaze dragging over the flash of Dick’s teeth as he draws back to circle Tim’s hole with his tongue. Tim whines, the sound drawn out of the depths of his chest as he lists back into the sheets, nails biting, desperate to urge Jason deeper. 

Dick smirks and shifts around until he can cross his arms, layering them down one of Tim’s legs and up the curve of his ribs as he settles his chin atop his folded wrists. Then he leans forward until he could practically kiss Tim’s length, and waits. 

It takes a moment before Tim’s eyelids slip open to bare his confusion, his frustration, his distress. He looks like he’s rattling apart at the seams, something desperate in the hitch of his Adam’s apple when he swallows. 

Dick tilts his head with a lazy grin, and watches Tim’s brow pinch in anticipation when he doesn’t close the distance. Tim sucks in a shallow, shuddering breath. Watches with rapture as Dick lowers his lips to the head of his cock, and pauses a breath off. 

“Now, babydoll, are you sure you want this?” 

He’s so close to Tim’s cock that he can feel the warmth of his own breath as he speaks. He can’t imagine what the heat feels like for Tim. Judging by the minute shivers running the breadth Tim’s body and the shaky quality of his voice, it must be devastating. 

“Yes, yes, please, _ Dick,_ Daddy-O, please.” 

“I’ve got to be _ sure,_ babydoll. You’ve got to want this.” 

“I do, I do, I want it, _ please_-” 

Dick can feel the corners of his mouth curl up slightly. 

“So, you want Daddy-O to lick you like a lollipop - is that right, babydoll?” 

Dick didn’t think that Tim could get any redder, but now even his ears have blossomed a soft scarlet. Wrecked is such a good look on Tim. 

Dick’s gaze flickers to Jason and they lock eyes, unified in their resolve to see Tim absolutely fall apart. Jason gives the tiniest nod from where he’s paused momentarily and then flicks his tongue, jamming it deeper, his aim purposeful. 

“Yes!” 

“Yes, what?” Dick drawls around a very satisfied smirk. 

Tim cracks his eyes open and gives Dick what might have been charitably described as a glare, if his eyes weren’t so glazed. Dick blows a soft, slow breath onto his cock. 

The muscles in Tim’s abdomen clench visibly, and Dick enjoys the show as the smaller man desperately tries - and fails - to collect his thoughts. Then, just as quickly as he tensed, Tim sags ever-so-slightly into the bed, listless. When he speaks, his voice is syrupy soft and sweet. 

“Yes, Daddy-O, please lick me like a lollipop.” 

“You learn so fast, babydoll.” 

Tim’s head jerks up in surprise, eyes wide at the easy acquiescence. 

Dick grins, and in one smooth motion, takes him to the root. 

Tim’s shocked cry hitches into a shout of arousal when Dick’s lips brush his pelvis. Dick holds there a second longer, letting Tim appreciate the velvet warmth of his throat, the tight ring of muscle around him, before he draws off with a slick gasp and a smug smirk. 

He can feel the raw ache in his throat, but he flashes a smile up at Tim, holding his gaze steadily as he leans down to press a kiss to the tip. Tim makes a soft, bitten off mewl, cock twitching. Dick laughs and swipes his tongue over the smear of precum on his lips, watching that desperation flood Tim, that _ need. _

Dick exhales, feeling the shudder that laces through Tim, and murmurs, “You make the prettiest picture, babydoll. All flushed and aching, just for us. ” 

“Dick,” Tim rasps out, as hoarse as Dick feels. Jason must be making a determined effort, because he jerks suddenly, attention drawn away with a pained whine. “_Jay._” 

Not to be outdone, Dick traces a nail up the curve of Tim’s cock, hearing the whimper that pries from his lips at the featherlight sensation. It must be maddening, trapped beneath Jay’s concerted assault and Dick’s brittle touches. 

“You like this, don’t you? So greedy, babydoll. Two of us and we can barely keep you satisfied.” 

Dick rewards his answering sob by dragging the tip of his tongue over his slit, noting the sweat that’s gathering in the hollows of Tim’s stomach, the listless, agitated way he twists against the sheets. He looks restless, looks like he needs to be _ pinned down _and dragged towards his release kicking and screaming. 

So Dick flattens his palms against Tim’s pelvis, and slides back down onto his cock, flattening his tongue and swallowing around the obstruction. He can feel Tim shivering beneath his grip, can feel the twitch of Tim's cock in the back of his throat, and it’s _ maddening. _

When Dick next looks up, sliding back far enough to ease the ache and swirl his tongue over the head, Tim’s cheeks are wet with tears, teeth searing into his lip like he could bite clean through. The knob of his throat is working with the effort of keeping his vocalisations in, so Dick swallows him down again. 

It’s Jason who drives Tim into a screaming frenzy. Dick feels when he changes pace, folding Tim’s legs back until he can bury his tongue inside Tim fully, and Dick has a front row seat to watch Tim shatter apart under the sensations. 

When Jason pulls back, Tim makes a harsh sound of loss, spine curling and thighs closing around Jason’s temples, as if he can drag him back in. The man laughs breathlessly, sliding up the length of Tim’s body to seize his lips. “Missing me already, baby doll?”

Tim makes an awfully wicked noise when Jason claims his mouth. Jason’s hand trails down his sternum, fingers pinching at his nipple hard enough to have Tim jolt sharply before Jason’s featherlight touch traces the valleys of his ribs. Then Dick feels those fingers sliding into his hair, wrapping the mussed locks up into a fist, and Dick moans around Tim’s cock in his throat. 

Jason’s wrist cants, forcing him deeper before he drags Dick’s head back up. Dick doesn’t even manage to clear the head of his cock before Jason’s bearing him back down again, and when Dick manages to glance up at the pair of them, Tim’s attention is entirely consumed by Jason’s mouth on his. 

A soft whine of envy rings up through Dick’s throat at the sight, and he can feel Tim’s abdomen clench under his palm. Dick’s overwhelmed by the firm grip in his hair, the strength that holds him down on Tim, the bulk of Jason leering over them both - he can barely comprehend how overwhelmed Tim’s feeling right now. 

He cracks open an eye when Jason’s hand skirts back down to roll Tim’s balls in one large palm, the smaller man moaning around the tongue in his mouth. Dick watches, entranced as that hand slips lower, easing into Tim with a patience that makes _ Dick _ ache. 

Tim sobs openly, hips making aborted little jerks that drive his cock deeper into Dick’s throat until Jason’s in to the knuckle. Jason takes his time slipping in the second, and pulls back to drink in Tim’s dazed, overwhelmed expression when he scissors him open gradually. Tim’s all but listless, drunk on the sensations as Jason works him open, and Dick draws up off him before he can lose himself totally, sitting back on his heels on the bed. 

Jason’s dragging a thumb up over the arch of his flushed cheekbone, curling his fingers up as he thrusts slowly into Tim. Dick feels when he locates Tim’s prostate, because the whole of him visibly tightens, and Jason stills inside him. If Tim was more coherent, he’d probably be begging Jason to move; as it is, it’s all he can do to draw his eyelids back and meet the man’s gaze. 

Dick crawls up Tim’s side, winding a hand down around his cock as Jason draws his fingers out at a languid pace that has Tim’s breath hitching futilely. Jason shifts to give Dick room, and turns back to work in a third finger, brushing up against that sweet spot with every slide. Jason smirks when Tim chokes softly, lips parting as he arches up off the bed, grinding down onto Jason’s hand. 

Jason slides a palm over the top of his thigh, shifting to wrap it around the base of Tim’s member as Dick focuses on the head. Tim’s eyes blow wide at the two-handed grip, hips juddering. Dick can feel Jason’s slower, firmer pace, their knuckles brushing whenever he slides down, two of Dick’s strokes to every one of Jason’s. Tim twists and gasps, heels digging into the mattress as his toes curl. He cants his hips up into their hands with a stunned awe, chasing their grips. 

Until Jason starts up a steady, forceful rhythm between his thighs, driving down with purpose against that bundle of nerves. Tim sucks in a sharp, shuddering gasp, body coiling under the sudden onslaught, and then he’s slamming down onto Jason’s fingers with a cry of desperation. 

Dick squeezes the head of his cock, pace increasing as he bends down to lick into Tim’s slack mouth, chasing down his tongue. He can feel the little mewls spiralling across the muscle when he presses in, claiming his mouth with a ferocity that’s ravenous. 

Tim’s hips jerk, catching between Jason’s pressing fingers and their grips on his cock, falling out of rhythm as he and Jason bear down. Dick feels Tim falter in the moment that he crests his orgasm, throat working to trap in the breathless scream as he arches, eyes flying wild. Then he snaps, cock throbbing as he coats Dick’s fist in ropes of cum, baring his throat as he arches back. 

Dick strokes him through it, bumping Jason’s fist as Tim falls apart, overcome by the sheer flux of sensation. When he slumps down into the sheets, Dick slows his pace and pries his hand away, lifting it to his lips to suck the digits into his mouth. Tim’s gaze fixates on him, stunned as he licks himself clean. 

Jason slides his fingers out gently, bending down to swipe his tongue through the mess left on Tim’s dick and stomach, and Tim groans weakly at the sight. 

When Dick’s finished, he drags his spit-slicked thumb over Tim’s temple, rolling his lower lip between his teeth as Jason leans up to mouth at the flat panes of his chest, dragging hickeys to the surface of his skin. Tim twists beneath them, whining and spent, oversensitive. 

“You didn’t even scream, babydoll,” Dick whispers into the corner of his mouth as Tim’s throat works. “Don’t worry; we’re gonna fix that.” 

When Jason comes up to take his place, Dick pulls away and off the bed, sliding down to his knees to pull open the drawers set into the wood. It doesn’t take him long to find what he’s look for, and he presses it into Jason’s open palm with a wicked smile as the man rises off Tim. 

Tim’s eyes flicker open when Jason’s lips part from his, confusion and want blooming in their depths as Jason shimmies down his torso and settles back between his legs. Then he catches sight of the bottle in Jason’s hand as he snaps open the lid, and whines needily. 

Dick chuckles, climbing over the prone man until he’s sitting above Tim’s head, dipping down to suck a kiss behind the shell of his ear. 

Jason makes a pretty sight at the end of the bed, stepping out of his trousers and pulling his rumpled white shirt off his broad shoulders as the pair of them watch intently. He looks younger when he’s naked, the white of his fringe stark under the fluorescent lights. 

Dick takes a moment to appreciate the broad expanse of his chest, the roll of muscle down his abdomen when Jason puts one knee onto the bed between Tim’s still-spread legs. He looks reverent, his touch possessive as it skims up Tim’s thighs. 

“Oh shit,” Jason breathes, drinking in the sight, “You’re so hot, baby doll, you don’t even know. God, we’re both between your legs and you just let us _ wreck _ you.” 

Jason reaches down and pauses, pressing on a dark hickey that has bloomed on the inside of Tim’s thigh. The smaller man withers under the pressure, legs falling open wider as he moans. 

Then Jason hitches Tim’s knee up and over his shoulder, spreading him wider. Tim’s hole is still slick from Jason’s earlier exertions, begging as Jason absently runs a wet palm up the length of his own cock, squeezing the head. He rests his thumb lightly at Tim’s entrance and just stares, entranced. With the smallest nudge, the digit presses in so easily. 

“You’re so open, baby doll. I bet I could fuck right in and you’d take me so easily.”

Tim lets out the smallest whimper at the admission. Jason turns his head and kisses the hickey in the dip of Tim’s knee where it’s slung over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, baby doll, I’ll take care of you.” 

Dick feels the way Tim coils when he presses in, can practically feel the slow drag through his heated core as Tim melts into the bed. It takes an age before Jason’s almost fully sheathed, hips not-quite flush to the skin of Tim’s ass, rubbing soothing circles into the bones of his ankle. 

“Baby doll,” Jason whines. 

Tim returns it, heel sliding up the curve of Jason’s spine to dig into his lower back, urging him deeper. Jason grunts as he’s pulled flush against Tim’s hips, forcing a shaky exhale from the man that sounds _ immensely _ satisfied. 

“Fuck,” Jason grunts, and his hands sure on Tim’s hips with bruising pressure, squeezing like a vice as he starts to move. 

Tim slides his arms up to either side of his head as his back bows, wrapping his fists in the bedsheets. Dick layers his fingers over Tim’s wrists, pinning them flush against the cotton as he arches down to occupy the man’s mouth. It’s messy, their mouths not quite aligning at the angle, but it just makes Tim’s half-smothered moans all the more audible when Dick sucks on his lower lip. 

Jason’s grip curls around the man’s narrow hips, nails digging into the dimples of his lower back as he pushes Tim down and then pulls him back up onto his cock. Dick smirks when Tim screams into his mouth, drinking down his desperation as Tim writhes, trapped beneath Jason’s unrelenting palms. 

Dick drags his lips down Tim’s jawline with the barest scrape of teeth, tangling fingers into his hair. He keeps his gaze on Tim’s expression, on the pinch of his brow and the twitch of his lips as he groans. 

Tim arches the small of his back, jaw going slack when the new angle drives Jason right up against his nerves, flaying him open. His head lolls back, fringe sliding back onto the bedcovers, a few strands sticking to his sweat-slicked skin. Dick leans down to press a kiss into the flesh jumping over his jugular, sucking against his pulse. 

The smaller man stills briefly, and Dick lifts his head enough to note Tim’s gaze fixed intently across the room, as if to anchor himself in the tide of sensation. He nips at the corner of Tim’s jaw, feeling him shudder luxuriously when Jason slides forwards into him again. “What’s the problem, babydoll?” 

Tim turns back to face him, eyes half-lidded and mischievous, a slow smile spreading over his features. “Not a damn thing, Daddy-O.” 

Then he twists back to level his gaze across the room, lets his mouth fall open, and moans louder than Dick’s ever heard him moan before. 

Jason leans into the encouragement, setting up a pace that's fast and brutal, keyed to thrum up against Tim’s prostate with every thrust. Tim devolves into insuppressible tremors, every bone quaking beneath Dick’s lips as he latches onto his shoulder and sucks. 

He adds teeth when Tim’s jolting whines rise to a bellowed crescendo, head curled to the side to expose the nape of his neck to Dick’s wandering mouth. He lets a palm slide across the curve of his sternum, tracing the bruises he’s already left as he sweeps languidly over Tim’s erect nipple. 

Ducking his head to nip at Tim’s earlobe is too easy, and Dick lets his tone betray his breathless arousal when he whispers, “So good for us, babydoll. So beautiful. Taking Jay like a dream, look at you.” 

A choked cry wrangles itself from Tim’s throat, and Dick slides his gaze up to watch Jason latch onto the sensitive skin of his exposed, trembling lower thigh with a possessive bite. His tongue dips out to lather the pinched skin, his thumbs digging into the points of Tim’s hips enough to have him caving around the sensation as Jason slams into him with purpose, driving Tim relentlessly towards his edge. 

Dick huffs a laugh that’s too strained, too needy, “Gonna scream for us this time, babydoll? Gonna come without us even reaching for your cock? Come on, babydoll,” Dick moans, sucking a quick kiss into the skin beneath Tim’s chin. “Want to see you _ debauched_.” 

“That's it, baby doll,” Jason gasps, his erratic tone betraying how close he is to his own release. “Come apart for us. Wanna see you - _ fuck _ \- see you come on my cock, baby. Wanna see you _ come_-” 

Tim sobs wordlessly, body rattling into a harsh arch as Jason’s rhythm becomes unbearable. When he comes, untouched, it’s with a scream that fills the room and sears into Dick’s bones with the sheer volume of it. 

Jason comes shortly after, burying himself between Tim's hips as Dick constricts his grip on Tim’s wrists. Dick pins Tim down as Jason folds into him, forehead dipping inches off his shoulder, Tim’s knee pressing into the bruised rise of his own collarbone. 

Tim gives a soft whine when Jason’s lips find his slack mouth, holding him still beneath his considerable weight as Jason rocks slowly up into him. Tests the limits of Tim’s shattered resolve as he grinds against that overstimulated bundle of nerves. Tim cries openly, the sound strangled and subdued, gaze unseeing as Jason peppers his cheekbones with soft pecks, kissing every inch of him. 

Jason takes his time easing out of Tim, every inch careful and considerate. He folds the man’s limb off his shoulder, kissing up the rise of his calf as he lowers it back to the sheets. Settles Tim’s limp frame between the pair of them as Dick wraps an arm over his waist. 

Dick stretches out on his hip along Tim’s side, gaze tracing the heavy rise and fall of his bared chest, the shivers that still wrack his naked body. Dick folds back his fringe, swiping a thumb over Tim’s glistening forehead as he pants and his eyes flicker open. Dick offers him a gentle smile, kissing his cheekbone. 

Tim’s brow pinches, and he whines gently when Dick leans over him to kiss the other cheek. “Dick,” he moans, “please-” 

“Hush, babydoll,” Dick purrs, and kisses the corner of his lips. Tim chases it down, arching up to seize him in a kiss. Dick opens to accommodate him, and doesn’t miss the whine when Tim slumps regretfully back into the covers, looking wrecked. “You look fucked out, babydoll. You must be sore.” 

Tim shuffles and whines again, hand lifting to fist in the curls at the back of Dick’s head, painted nails catching on the strands. “Please, Dick, I-” 

He presses a thumb to Tim’s plush lips, brushing his own over the smaller man’s forehead. “Don’t worry, I get it, babydoll. I’m not going to fuck you as well.” 

Tim yanks at his hair then, catching Dick by surprise, his hand instinctively snapping out over Tim’s shoulder to brace himself. Tim frowns at the resistance, and curls his hips up into Dick’s slacks, chin tilting back in blatant invitation. 

Dick blinks, stunned. “Babydoll-” 

“No, do it, Dick,” Tim hisses, half-lidded eyes snaring his, fervent. He rolls his hips again, head arching back as a groan slides out between his teeth. “Please, do it. Fuck me too.” 

A wave of heat rolls through him at the words, lighting Dick up from his toes to his crown and leaving him a molten mess. He lifts his gaze to meet Jason, who’s stilled beside them, equally astounded. 

“Dick,” Tim snaps, and then he’s moving. 

He swings a knee over to straddle Tim’s hips, shifting into alignment as Jason shuffles close enough to stroke his knuckles up Tim’s ribs. He presses a kiss into Tim’s throat, underscoring it with a nip as Dick exhales raggedly above him. 

When Dick pauses, dragging his gaze down Tim’s torso - to the bright purple marks blooming on his shoulders, and the red prints Jason’s left layered over his hips, stark against his pale skin - Jason lifts his gaze to question the indecision. It passes as quickly as it came when he meets that teal gaze, and then Dick’s sliding an arm around Tim’s lower back, coaxing him up off the sheets. 

Tim groans and frowns, but acquiesces to their manhandling until Dick can get him upright under his own power. He marks his gratitude by mouthing open Tim’s lips, sliding his tongue over his until Tim’s moaning into his mouth and urging him deeper. 

Jason wraps an arm around Tim’s waist, canting his knees up under the smaller man’s thighs as he gasps, breaking off Dick, and sliding into the line of Jason’s body. Dick presses Tim’s legs open, hooking them more firmly over Jason’s crooked limbs, and Jason spreads his own thighs wide, opening Tim up. The smaller man shudders and moans, slipping boneless into Jason’s hold as he drags it up to enclose Tim’s torso, keeping him upright as he slumps. 

Tim’s head lolls back on Jason’s shoulder, and Jason wastes no time in sucking a slow line up Tim’s throat as Dick shucks his trousers. Tim whines impatiently and cants his hips slightly, already trembling with anticipation as Dick squeezes a healthy serve of lube into his palm and slicks himself up. 

Then he shuffles forward on his knees, slotting himself between Jason’s legs, under Tim, and guides himself up into his waiting hole. 

Tim’s whine grows to a shaky crescendo as Dick slides so, so slowly into him, aware of every twitch and shudder Tim makes until Dick is sheathed fully inside him. Tim breaks off into a high keen when Dick tilts his hips, angling himself to drag over the smaller man’s prostate, and Tim sinks deeper into Jason’s lap, spreading himself wider. 

Dick’s keenly aware that he’s not going to last long, not when Tim’s jerking minutely in Jason’s hold, desperate for movement and whimpering a string of pleas into the air beside Jason’s ear. He’s babbling luxuriously, tears forming along his lashes, and Dick leans forward to mouth at the other side of his open jawline. Tim gives him a full-body shudder for that, and _ then _ Dick moves. 

Tim’s jaw goes slack beneath his ministrations when Dick pulls back and _ slams _ up into him, a shout scraping up his raw throat. Dick doesn’t pause, setting up a fast and steady rhythm that hits that sweet spot in him with every thrust. Tim falls apart in their laps, breaths coming ragged and sharp, like he can’t draw in enough air to keep himself afloat. 

Jason doesn’t let up on his assault, dipping down to suck a hickey into the curved pane of his shoulder as Tim writhes. His arm tightens against the man’s chest, his hips flexing to lift and drop Tim down to meet Dick’s upwards thrusts with unerring precision. Tim is boneless between them, overwhelmed and ravished. 

Jason’s free hand rises to swipe a thumb over his exposed nipple at the same moment Dick’s hand closes around his cock, and Tim _ screams _ at the overstimulation. It only takes a few firm pulls to tip Tim over the edge, and he catapults into his orgasm, winding tight and snapping. 

His scream rings hoarse, his head tilted back against Jason’s shoulder as Dick sucks harshly into the thrumming skin of his throat. He’s vaguely aware of Jason biting down into the joint of Tim’s neck and shoulder, and then Dick’s coming too. 

He buries himself into Tim, breath harsh and stuttering against his pulse as his vision fails him for a moment. The crescendo blurs the world around him for a few seconds; it takes several more before reality reasserts itself and Dick can summon the sense to ease out of Tim. 

Jason holds him steady, unhooking his knees with a grunt, until he can nudge Tim’s trembling legs into parallel and sprawl back across the covers. Dick helps him roll Tim onto his stomach, draping him across Jason’s bulk until he’s comfortable, and only then does Dick let himself settle down beside Jason’s ribs, pillowing his head on the larger man’s arm. 

Tim drags in a few heavy breaths, his dazed, lidded eyes sliding down to find Dick as Jason wraps his other arm loosely over Tim’s waist, tucking him down. Tim shifts to wrap his fingers over Jason’s crooked elbow, his other hand drooping to thread into Dick’s fringe. 

Dick arches up to press a kiss into the pulse at his wrist, and watches Tim’s lids flutter with the effort of keeping them open, his grip tightening in Dick’s hair. 

“Go to sleep, baby doll,” Jason mumbles into the back of his neck, lips pressed against his hairline. “We’ve got you.” 

A soft, low whine slips from Tim, but when Dick glances up, his eyes are closed and his lips slightly parted, cheek pressed into the curve of Jason’s shoulder. 

Jason looks a few seconds from passing out himself, hooking his leg over Dick’s calf as he sprawls limbs out over the bed. Dick burrows into his side, curling his ankle around Jason’s, and lets fatigue claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Mikazuko_Mitsukai** and **tomato_carnage**'s prompts, I've made the executive decision to continue this series for at least another fic. This time raunchier and much more indulgent. 
> 
> Title is a Mae West quote.
> 
> We'll alternate through each of the Robins' perspectives again for each chapter, this time in reverse. First up is Jason, then Dick, then Damian.


End file.
